1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of manufacturing and more specifically to the field of inspection and quality control methods and systems for soft goods using positive offsets and negative insets.
2. Background of the Invention
There are increased needs for improving the efficiency of manufacturing goods such as soft goods. Improving efficiency includes decreasing the time to finish production of quality products so that such products may be provided to the customer. Methods for improving such efficiency include improved methods for quality control and inspection of goods before being approved. A variety of methods are used for such quality control and inspection. Such methods include the use of calibrated measurement devices to measure each good and parts of each good. Such measurements are typically made to ensure that the goods satisfy tolerances for sizes and shapes. Drawbacks to such conventional methods include reductions in efficiencies in approving goods for the tolerances. For instance, inspectors typically inspect each good and often each part of each good to approve each good.
Consequently, there is a need for improved systems and methods for quality control and inspection of goods.